


Её лицо, её имя

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), ShatrisLerran



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Никто не помнит, как стал человеком. Она тоже не помнит.Бета —Luchiana
Relationships: Female Shepard Clone & Miranda Lawson
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Её лицо, её имя

Никто не помнит, как стал человеком. Она тоже не помнит.

Никто не просыпается, ничего не зная о себе, зато накачанный знаниями об оружии, тактике боевых действий, командовании космическим кораблем и другими разнообразными понятиями и умениями, которые взялись неизвестно откуда. Хотя ей говорят, что потерявшие память люди часто оказываются в схожей ситуации.

Женщина-доктор по имени Элис с готовностью отвечает на любые вопросы, которые у нее возникают. Кроме самого важного — кто она и зачем она здесь. Остальное можно найти в обширной базе данных. Читать текст с датапада почему-то привычно, хотя она не помнит, как и когда научилась этому. Хотя, возможно, поначалу у нее возникают слишком простые вопросы. Она спрашивает у Элис, какое у той самое первое воспоминание, и доктор отвечает: «Закат на морском берегу». После чего она ищет значение непонятных слов (всех трех) и осознает, как сильно отличается то место, в котором они находятся, от морского берега, на котором можно увидеть закаты. Замкнутое помещение лаборатории, металлическая мебель, мониторы по стенам, удобное кресло с фиксирующими мягкими захватами, не позволяющими сдвинуться с места. «Это для вашей же безопасности, пока мы не закончили физиологические тесты», — говорит Элис, освобождая ее руки, прежде чем вручить датапад и показать, как им пользоваться. Сначала пальцы двигаются медленно, мозг с трудом сопоставляет движения с результатом, слова в голове — с набором букв на клавиатуре, но спустя некоторое время становится легче. Ее собственное первое воспоминание — потолок лаборатории и двое человек, женщина и мужчина, которые обсуждают ее состояние. «Женщина? Мужчина? Люди?» Цепочки понятий, вырастающих из поисковых запросов, становятся все длиннее, а голова начинает болеть. Новое, совершенно незнакомое ощущение.

— Это от перенапряжения, — говорит доктор Элис, глядя на показания своего омни-тула, и забирает датапад из ее рук. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. К тому времени, как вы проснетесь, я позову мисс Лоусон.

— Мисс Лоусон?

Но доктор не отвечает, просто подносит какой-то прибор к ее шее, и сознание уплывает.

Пробуждение оказывается таким же резким и внезапным, а вместо Элис рядом с креслом стоит черноволосая женщина, которую она видела раньше. «Миранда» — так ее называл безволосый мужчина из первого воспоминания.

— Вы мисс Лоусон? — догадывается она. Та кивает. — Вы должны мне все объяснить.

— Именно за этим я здесь. Но сначала проверим, насколько успешно прошло внедрение всех необходимых знаний в ваш мозг. Потому что в случае отрицательного результата разговор будет бессмысленным. Поверхностное сканирование…

— Кто я? — перебивает она и видит, что мисс Лоусон медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Джейн Шепард, тридцать один год, коммандер космофлота Альянса. Восстановлена после смерти в атмосфере планеты Алкера, — это звучит безразлично, словно голосовой информатор ВИ.

«ВИ? Что это?» Понятие всплывает из дальнего уголка памяти не сразу, мозг еще не привык быстро выстраивать ассоциативные цепочки. К счастью, «смерть» уже встречалась в ее запросах, как и атмосфера, и планета. Хотя «смерть» тоже требует пояснений.

— Почему я ничего не помню? Вернее, не помню о себе и своей смерти?

Мисс Лоусон смотрит оценивающим острым взглядом сначала на нее, потом на показания на мониторах, холодно улыбается и заявляет:

— Потому что ты клон. Специально созданный, чтобы заменить погибшую коммандер Шепард в надвигающейся войне. Человечеству нужен герой — и ты им станешь.

Понятие «клон» не было «внедрено», но почему-то ей кажется, что эту информацию можно было скрыть. Потеря памяти все бы объяснила. И мисс Лоусон отвечает на невысказанный вопрос:

— Я приняла решение рассказать тебе все как есть для того, чтобы ты помогла скрыть это от всех остальных. Я не хотела, чтобы ты узнала это случайно и потеряла ко мне доверие. Поэтому говорю тебе правду.

— У меня есть возможность отказаться?

Мисс Лоусон пожимает плечами:

— Нет.

За этим коротким словом кроется слишком много, чтобы ей хотелось развивать эту тему.  
«Джейн Шепард», — мысленно повторяет она, пытаясь усвоить имя, которое предстоит носить.

Она… Джейн пытается пошевелиться, и мисс Лоусон, заметив ее движение, отстегивает захваты:

— Мы договорились?

— Да. Мне нужно больше информации, чтобы я могла себя выдать за…

— Героя галактики? — кивает собеседница. — Я перешлю тебе нужные файлы о послужном списке, обо всех личных и профессиональных связях — все, что есть. И дам время на изучение. Потом доктор проведет необходимые манипуляции с твоим телом, чтобы имитировать процедуру восстановления оригинала… То есть твоего прародителя. — Мисс Лоусон направляется к выходу, но на полпути оборачивается: — И еще. Ты должна хорошо усвоить, что эта станция находится под моим полным контролем. Привыкай не обсуждать информацию о своем происхождении с окружающими. Позволяй им строить предположения, что ты и есть настоящая Шепард, и самим себя обманывать. В будущем пригодится.

Командный тон мисс Лоусон начинает всерьез раздражать, хотя Джейн не понимает почему. Она медленно, слегка покачиваясь, поднимается с кресла и уточняет:

— Я должна сама принимать решение, что и как мне делать. Разве не так?

— Так. Только принимай правильные, — отвечает мисс Лоусон и скрывается за дверью. Замок светится красным. Закрыто. Джейн берет со стола датапад и снова усаживается в кресло. Пока мисс Лоусон пересылает ей файлы, можно покопаться в базе данных и узнать еще что-нибудь полезное.

После «необходимых манипуляций», проведенных доктором Элис, лицо саднит. Джейн наконец отваживается попросить зеркало. Отражение не вызывает никаких эмоций, никакого узнавания. Рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, тонкие алые шрамы — все кажется чужим и незнакомым. Но нужно привыкать. Привыкать к лицу, привыкать к телу, учиться владеть и тем, и другим. Мисс Лоусон настаивает на тренировках, и Джейн пытается закрепить имплантированные навыки стрельбы на станционном симуляторе. Занятия проходят в одиночестве, также как и заучивание всей доступной информации о первой Джейн Шепард, о ее команде, о ее знакомых и друзьях. «Моих знакомых и друзьях», — время от времени напоминает себе она, но эта мысль не желает приживаться. С именем проще — быстрый поиск по экстранету выдает десяток Джейн Шепард только на одном земном континенте, так что почему бы и ей не зваться точно также. Девочек иногда называют в честь матери, так почему бы…

Нет. У нее нет матери, она клон, она повторение умершей настоящей Джейн. Джейн-бис. Это правда, это более личное, чем то, что написано в базе данных, и она будет Джейн-бис. Пока. Хотя бы у себя в голове. Вряд ли кто-то будет обращаться к ней по имени.

Вдруг настоящая Джейн на самом деле не умерла.

Мисс Лоусон объявляет, что вскоре им придется покинуть станцию и приступить к выполнению героической миссии. Суицидальной миссии. И то, и другое звучит не слишком заманчиво.

— Мы должны спасти человечество, — часто повторяет мисс Лоусон. — Нет ничего важнее этого.

— Только человечество? — уточняет Джейн-бис. — В галактике много других рас, в команде Ше… в моей команде были представители других рас. И первая «Нормандия» — совместный проект бывших врагов.

— Разумеется, мы спасем их тоже, но человечество — в первую очередь. Сейчас страдают человеческие колонии, поэтому… — изящный взмах в сторону стены, где красуется церберовский девиз, — мы должны сосредоточиться на помощи людям.

— Понятно.

— Как хорошо, что тебе не приходится повторять все дважды. Хотя пока ты не понимаешь, как тебе повезло.

— В смысле?

Мисс Лоусон слегка улыбается:

— В прямом. Люди очень часто не понимают, зачем они существуют, и им приходится искать цель и смысл своей жизни самостоятельно. А тебе все выдали на блюдечке.

«Может, поэтому я не ощущаю себя человеком?»

Мисс Лоусон уходит, напомнив, что спасение человечества потребует значительных усилий, и держание языка за зубами — самое минимальное из них. Джейн-бис не спорит с очевидным, она по-прежнему наращивает связи между понятиями и словами, между словами и действиями. И почему-то ей кажется, что времени на это почти не осталось.

Никто не просыпается в тридцать один год, чтобы узнать, что он создан спасти человечество. Никто не помнит, как он стал человеком. Она тоже не помнит и не уверена, что у нее получится. Да и нужно ли это вообще.


End file.
